Lord Roderick
Lord Roderick is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film Jack the Giant Slayer. He is King Brahmwell's royal advisor who secretly wants to take over the kingdom. He was portrayed by Stanley Tucci, who also played Joshua Joyce in Transformers: Age of Extinction, and George Harvey in The Lovely Bones. History Lord Roderick is arranged to marry the King's daughter Isabelle. But unknown to the king, Roderick is keeping magic beans and magic crown that he stole from King Erik's tomb. One day, a monk steals the magic beans. Roderick sends his attendant Wicke to capture the monk. Wicke manages to capture him. but unaware to them the monk had given the beans to a boy named Jack in exchange for his horse that he was trying to sell. Roderick kills the monk for not telling them where the beans are. Meanwhile, Isabelle (who does not want to marry Roderick due to not loving him and him being much older then her) runs away to Jacks farm. During this time, the magic beans (which Jack's uncle throw out in anger at jack for not selling the horse for money) begin to grow into a beanstalk which carries Isabelle into Gantua, the Realm of the Giants. When the princess is missing from the castle. Roderick accompanies King Brahmwell, Elmont captain of the guards, Crawe Elmont's second in command, Wicke, and a few men to follow the princess trail to Jack's farm where they discover the beanstalk. After hearing Jack's story. The king orders Elmont and his men to climb the beanstalk to rescue the Princess. Rodrick and Wicke volunteer to go due to Roderick wanting to prove his worth to the princess. In reality, he only did that to take control of the giants with the magic crown he took from King Erik's tomb. Jack volunteers and Roderick supports him saying he could be a guide around the beanstalk due to being there the night the princess was taken. During the climb on the beanstalk, Roderick and Wicke cut the rope that held some of the knights causing them to fall to their deaths. When the group gets to Gantua, the group splits up into two groups. Jack, Elmont, and Crawe in one group and Roderick, Wicke, and a soldier named Bald. Before the groups depart, Roderick takes the magic beans from Jack threatening him and his uncle. Unaware to him, Jack manages to save one of the beans. After the groups depart, Roderick tricks Bald into thinking he has seen the princess and pushes him off a cliff to his death. Then two giants appear and one of them eats Wicke. Roderick manages to use the magic crown to control them. When the Giants bring him to General Fallon (Who captured the princess and killed Crawe after he disrespected him). Roderick claims authority over the giants, plans to attack Cloister and the rest of the world and gives the giants permission to eat Isabelle and Elmont. When Roderick and the Giants find Cooke, the giant assigned to cook them dead. Roderick realizes that Jack killed him and freed Isabelle and Elmont. He sends a giant to guard the hole to the beanstalk in order for them not to alert the kingdom. When Roderick and the Giants arrive, they find the Giant not there. When Roderick goes up to get ready to invade, he is attacked by Elmont (who stayed behind to get the crown from Roderick). The two engage in a swordfight which ends with Elmont killing Roderick by stabbing him in the heart. Even with Roderick's death, this does not stop the Giants from attacking the kingdom as Fallon grabs the crown from Roderick's corpse and throws it aside. As the Giants begin their invasion, they walk all over Roderick's corpse. Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal